


Let me rewrite your thoughts.

by Babbling_blob



Series: 1-month lead to this [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Toby Smith | Tubbo Tries, Traumatized Toby Smith | Tubbo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 21:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30028338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babbling_blob/pseuds/Babbling_blob
Summary: 1-month part 2Schlatt and Quackity comfort tubbo when he let's them in and tells them about his trauma.
Series: 1-month lead to this [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124171
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Let me rewrite your thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> Angst for now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst for now, comfort later.

Tubbo wasn't one to let people in. Because people cause pain it may be unintentionally or on purpose, And No matter what _it hurts._

There are a few special occasions where tubbo will let things slip. But its always vague and the snip bit of information never leaves room for questions. 

Tubbo doesn't let people in. Because once they know he isn't special they leave. And _it hurts_

Tubbo dosen't let people in. because he'll get attached to them, and they almost always end up leaving him. And _it hurts_

Tubbo doesn't let people hear his thoughts. He let's them grow in his head. Each one sprouts like a flower or a rose of some sort. It's nice, nice if it were out in the open for all to see.

Tubbo doesn't let people examine his brain. He never let's a thought out. Never gives the rose a chance to bloom. 

When his tears aren't enough to sustain the rose the flower dies and leaves behind its thorn stem. It leaves behind bad memories and self criticism. until each individual stem wraps around his brain. 

At first it was bearable but over time the bush of thorns grew. And now _it hurts_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back


End file.
